yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Warcraft
World of Warcraft, often referred to as WoW, is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) by Blizzard Entertainment, a subsidiary of Activision Blizzard. It is the fourth released game set in the fantasy Warcraft universe, which was first introduced by Warcraft: Orcs & Humans in 1994. World of Warcraft takes place within the Warcraft world of Azeroth, approximately four years after the events at the conclusion of Blizzard's previous Warcraft release, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Blizzard Entertainment announced World of Warcraft on September 2, 2001. The game was released on November 23, 2004, on the 10th anniversary of the Warcraft franchise. The first expansion set of the game, The Burning Crusade, was released on January 16, 2007. The second expansion set, Wrath of the Lich King, was released on November 13, 2008. The third expansion set, Cataclysm, was released on December 7, 2010. At BlizzCon in October 2010, lead producer J. Allen Brack announced that there would be a fourth expansion set for the game, which is Mists of Pandaria. With more than 12 million subscribers as of October 2010, World of Warcraft is currently the world's most-subscribed MMORPG, and holds the Guinness World Record for the most popular MMORPG by subscribers. In April 2008, World of Warcraft was estimated to hold 62 percent of the MMORPG subscription market. In-Yogiverse For the Yogscast, the channel on YouTube was basically founded as a WoW based video provider, and further games were later added on (Check here ). Taking part in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm BETA testing, the Yogscast ventured into a new world in which they faced Dragons, Elementals, and flying Bears. Checking out many zones, Honeydew (Simon) got himself into a lot of mischief and Xephos (Lewis) joined him, through dungeons, Heroics and eventually raids. 'Dungeon Guides' "How To:" videos were the first videos to be released by the Yogscast. These videos began as your typical How To: guides with a twist from Simon and Lewis and the editing additionally. As the videos continued, however, they grew further and further from the traditional formula and into complete silliness. With the release of Wrath of the Lich King beta many How To: guides were released previewing the content. However, it wasn't until the Cataclysm beta that they made a series of serious How To: guides for the soon to be released content. ''Cataclysm ''Beta Showcasing Simon and Lewis got access to the Cataclysm ''Beta (and Alpha) when two people pretended to be them and got Alpha passes from Blizzard. They were so shocked that they even got the passes that they gave them to Simon and Lewis anyway. They began a short play-through series of ''World of Warcraft content at the release of Cataclysm Beta. They went through the newly released zones as well as the zones that had major quest updates. They even had a look at some of the unfinished zones, previously unseen by the public. 'Xephos in WoW' On his Ye Olde Goone Squade profile, Xephos's World of Warcraft character is listed as "Zephos," playing on TheVenture Co. server in the "Guild of Mearis". 'Honeydew in WoW' On his Ye Olde Goone Squade profile, Honeydew's World of Warcraft character is listed as "Honeydew," a Human Paladin playing on the Venture Co. Server. Honeydew also has a Dwarf Hunter character called "Honeybeard". Hannah in WoW Hannah is well-known to have a Night Elf Druid as her main due to it being the only character of her's to be featured in Yogscast WoW videos, despite having multiple appearances. This is also due to Simon and Lewis' prevalent distaste of her race, Night Elfs and mentioning this fact (that Hannah's main is one) when showing this distaste. 'Sjin in WoW' In the "About" section of the Ye Olde Goone Squade home page, a history of the guild is given, in which "the Night Elf Hunter Sjin" is mentioned under the heading "Past Achievements". Category:Games Category:WoW Episode Guides Team Double Dragon #World of Warcraft 6.0.2 - UBRS Run - Team Double Dragon #World of Warcraft 6.0.2 - Blasted Lands Pre-Quests - Team Double Dragon #World of Warcraft 6.0.2 - Chinese Food Buffet - Team Double Dragon #World of Warcraft - Headless Horseman 2014 - Team Double Dragon #World of Warcraft - The Quest for the Off-hand #World of Warcraft - SpiderPhone - Team Double Dragon Warlords of Draenor # Warlords of Draenor #1 - Garrison Tour - Team Double Dragon # Warlords of Draenor #2 - Lewis' Disneyland - Team Double Dragon # Warlords of Draenor #3 - World Boss - Team Double Dragon # Warlords of Draenor #4 - Super Fun Dailies - Team Double Dragon # Warlords of Draenor #5 - Heroic Skyreach - Team Double Dragon # Warlords of Draenor #6 - PvP Hell Part 1 - Team Double Dragon # Warlords of Draenor #7 - PvP Hell Part 2 - Team Double Dragon Trivia * Simon and Lewis' series on WoW and more specifically, on the 3rd expansion, Cataclysm is the longest running Yogscast series in current existence with just over 200 episodes, rivaling both the Civilization V series and Shadow Of Israphel. Category:Games Category:WoW